Life of Anbu Squad 23
by lostinthought230
Summary: Summerary inside
1. Chapter 1

Life of Anbu squad 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly. Also I do not own Haruno Maki, He belongs to Lach Feragh. She has allowed me to use him and change a few things about this character. I do own Uzumaki Haru.

"**INNER THOUGHTS/DEMON**"

"Speaking"

'_thoughts'_

And maybe more If I think of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

A new squad is formed

Enter squad

It was a sunny afternoon in the town Konoha as five figures dashed towards a rendezvous point. They had to meet up with Team Ten before heading off to see the Godaime Hokage. Team Seven had just been told by an Anbu wearing a bear mask to go get Team Ten and report to the Hokage's office at once. Team Seven minus their old sensei who was off on a special assignment with a couple of other fellow Jounin.

A blonde haired Jounin started to complain on how they had to wait for them when they could just meet the other team at the tower. I mean all the anbu had to do was tell to meet there instead at the Memorial stone.

"I mean why we are stuck waiting for that lazy ass and his team. I mean ser.." A blonde haired blue eyed Jounin named started to say before he was silenced by a hand covering his mouth.

"Naruto will you please shut up, or would you rather I let Sakura here pummel you into the ground." A brown haired Jounin with sapphire blue eyes interrupted. Naruto took a glance behind him to see Sakura who had pink hair and bright green eyes pulling on her gloves. Turing back to the other Uzumaki and he shook his head no and went to talk to the other two boys. There was Sasuke who had onyx eyes and black hair and Maki who had pink hair like his younger sister and had but had forest green eyes.

As Naruto was about to say something the trio of Ino Shikamaru and Choji walked up and apologized for being late.

"Well Hokage sama is waiting for us." Sakura said as she started to walk towards the Hokage tower.

Ten minutes later the group of eight jounins was standing on front of the Hokage.

"It took you all long enough to get here." The hokage sounded irritated but continued. "The eight of you will have to go to a college under cover as freshmen. The reason for this is there have been multiple mysterious disappearing that has happened last year and missing nins may be involved. The school year will be starting in a couple of weeks so you have till tomorrow to be packed and ready to go by eight in the morning. Is that clear?"

"Hei Hokage sama..." they all responded.

"Now, you all will be getting your cover stories and will travel in pairs, and you all got in on sport scholarships. Sasuke and Choji you both will be playing football for them, here are you packets that have your history for them and what position you will play. Haru and Maki you will be playing baseball, take you packets and read them also neither of you know of your siblings. You are to be distant cousins ok." Tsunade paused to hear the four of them say hai. Then she looked at the last four the four of you will be playing soccer. Naruto and Shikamaru will play on the boys and Ino and Sakura will play on the girls. Now that everyone has their packets I expect you to know where you lived and so on by the morning."

Everyone turned to leave but were stopped just shy of the door by a slivered haired anbu and a brown haired one behind him.

Tsunade looked up and smiled and said follow wolf and bear. They will give you your gear and welcome to Anbu. With that they all were gone following the two anbu.

Anbu HQ

"Now as all of you know this is the Anbu HQ. Everyone here minus Naruto, Maki and Haru will now pick out your mask and you will receive your gear and your katana. Does everyone understand this?" Bear asked?

"Hai senpai" They all responded in unison.

Bear looked at them and smiled underneath the mask then said "Now when you hear your name come pick a mask and move on to the next room where Wolf is waiting along with Cat. They will get your sizes Cat for the girls Wolf for the guys, now Sasuke come get your mask." Sasuke walked up to the table and chose the Raven mask. Next came Sakura who took the Rabbit, then came Shikamaru who got the Deer, followed by Ino who grabbed the squirrel. Lastly was Choji who picked up the horse mask and stepped back in line.

"Now" Bear commanded "Everyone will proceed into the next room where Dog and Cat are waiting. They will get your size for armor and your katana. You will split into two to groups, Cat for the girls, and Dog for the boys. Understood?"

"Hai senpai." They responded as they walked into the next room.

Meanwhile

Naruto, Maki, and Haru sat in a kind of circle waiting for the rest of their new squad. Naruto took out his folder and opened it up for the so other two could read it with him. After a few minutes of silence Naruto looked up and asked "Maki, would you like to read it?"

"Sure." Maki replied

Mission #124354

Mission Name: Operation Peacock

Mission Leaders: Black Fox (a.k.a. Naruto), Wolf (a.k.a. Maki), Hawk (a.k.a. Haru)

Objective:

Search for any clues about the missing students and teachers. You will be undercover

as new freshman. You all have been given a sport that you have gotten a full ride scholarship for.

Notice:

Since you all will be working in pairs you must report anything to one of the three leaders A.S.A.P. whom will report to me via summons.

On a last note this is a S rank mission, and will be paid when you return and have completed the mission.

Good Luck,

Tsunade Godaime Hokage.

"Well looks like this is our big test guys. We know we can do this and Baa-chan thinks we can be good leaders." Naruto said. "I guess we will see you later Maki?"

"Yeah, I will see you guys at the gates tomorrow morning." Maki replied before leaving.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review.

Thanks


	2. Anouncement

Lostinthought230 here

I am sorry for the wait I have been really busy and camping but it is getting worked on. It should be out

by mid next week at the latest.

Once again sorry

Also if anyone has any ideas that you want to see or just suggestions please let me know.

Thank you to all those that left a review it helps to know someone is reading this story


	3. Chap 2 Two Swords and a Seal

Life of Anbu squad 23

Chapter 2

Two swords and a seal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly. Also I do not own Haruno Maki, He belongs to Lach Feragh. She has allowed me to use him and change a few things about this character. I do own Uzumaki Haru.

"**INNER THOUGHTS/DEMON**"

"Speaking"

'_thoughts'_

"**Jutsu"**

That night after Haru and Naruto left Maki the duo headed towards Ichiraku Ramen stand. Along the way Naruto looked at Haru and asked "Haru, where have you been all these years? I mean all I really know is that you met Ero-Sennin at a hot springs. But how did you find out about me?" As they ordered their extra large Miso Raman.

While they waited Haru looked down at his little brother and smiled "Naruto, I found out about you when I was still living in Whirlpool country. I was told that the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha about a year after the eight tailed wolf attacked Whirlpool country. As I grew older our grandfather told me about what I had inside me and who my parents were. He also informed me of our mother's death shortly after having birth to you. After that I sent a series of letters to the Sandaime Hokage asking about mom and dad. That is was when I was informed of who you were and about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of you."

Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth Ayame placed two extra large bowls of miso ramen in front of the two boys. "Here you go guys." she said with a smile. When all of a sudden both boys were grabbed by the back of their shirts and were dragged down the road towards the hot springs by two large toads.

"Hey, what gives guys?" Naruto complained when they stopped and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, Haru I am sorry to interrupt you two but I had an old friend of mine who is a blacksmith that makes chakra blades make you these two swords. They are each made to channel your main chakra affinity though them." Jiraiya said as he closed his book and hopped out of the bushes. "Now, Naruto because you are a wind element this blue katana will allow you to channel wind chakra through it, and Haru your main element is fire so you get the red katana. I know you both know how to channel chakra through weapons but these were made especially for you two."

Haru unsheathed his blade and read the inscription on the metal. _Kasai no Yaiba. _(Blade of fire)

As Naruto had a happy grin on his face read his _Kaze no Yaiba _(Blade of Wind)

"I want you both to go practice with those before you leave in the morning. Also there are seals on the hilt that will allow you to store chakra in it for Jutsu's." With saying that he was gone when they both looked up to say thanks.

"Haru, race you to the training field to start working with our new swords." Naruto said as he took to the roof tops with Haru right beside him.

After the two boys trained with their swords for a couple of hours the sun had begun to set. As Haru strapped his new blade where his old one sat he looked at Naruto and said "I am going to go out I will see you at home ok?"

"Sure thing bro I will see you when you get home." Naruto replied as he entered the Namikaze estate.

**With Naruto**

As Naruto walked down the road towards the Namikaze estate, he noticed three gennin running down the street. Naruto noticed it was Konohamaru by the fact that he heard Naruto-niichan being yelled. Thinking quickly he made a shadow clone and hid in a nearby bush.

"Nice move boss." Konohamaru shouted as he spun around and looked at Naruto. "When did you get that new katana boss?" He questioned.

"Oh this, Ero-sennin got it for me to take with me on my mission tomorrow." Naruto replied. "Come with me to the training grounds and I will show you what I can do with it." The four of them walked to training grounds number 12.

A few minutes later Naruto was standing with the other three a few feet to the side of him. They all watched as he drew his blue sword charging it with wind chakra. Just as Naruto started to swing he calmly said "**Kaze no Yaiba**_" _The sharpened blade of air flew quickly towards the wooden training dummy. When it came into contact it sliced all the way through without even slowing down as it collided into the forest behind the dummy.

The only noise that was heard after the justu's died down was a slight gasp coming from the three gennin.

As they turned to Naruto he said while putting the sword back on his back "This sword was made to enhance wind chakra if it is channeled through it.

"I will see you three later I have to get some sleep before I leave tomorrow morning. Later." Naruto said before he left in a poof of smoke.

**With Haru**

Haru raced over the roof tops until he entered his room. He quickly changed into some black shorts an n red and black tee shirt, before making his way to the dango place by the academy. As he walked around the corner he saw his pink haired friend. Haru quietly slid up behind her and whispered "Boo," In an instant she had stood up and spun around almost hitting Haru in the face. "Hello to you to." He joked as he sat down next to her.

"Haru, if you keep that up I might actually hit you one of these days." Sakura threatened as she ordered her dango.

"I might listen to that on the day you can catch me ok. Any ways the reason I asked to meet me here was I wanted to give you a seal to help with your training. But I can only give it to you if you want it and you can handle it." Haru said as they sat there.

"What will it do and how will it help?" Sakura questioned. After eating some of her dango.

"It is a resistance seal. It will help you grow faster and stronger in your legs, by making a pocket of air behind you." Haru explained.

Sakura looked at Haru and asked "Wont that affect how I do in this mission?"

"No not really I mean you will have two weeks to get used to it as we walk to the school. Also it will help you hold back I guess you could say that way you are on equal grounds with the other students." Haru replied while looking up at the almost full moon. "I have to go now but if you want it I can do it tonight you just have to come by my house ok." Haru said as he jumped onto the roof tops and disappeared into the night.

About half an hour later Sakura walked up to the Namikaze estate doors and knocked on the door. She was surprised when a half naked Naruto opened up the door and he said "Hi Sakura-chan, what are you doing here so late, I mean shouldn't you be sleeping for our mission?"

She looked up into Naruto's blue eyes and said "Haru told me it was ok to come by. I need to0 talk to him about something, is he home?"

"Ya I will go get him just go wait on the couch ok." Naruto said before turning around and walking down a hallway. Sakura couldn't help but notice the strange seal on his back with a number four in the middle.

A few minutes later Haru walked into the living room with only a pair of blue shorts on and said "Sakura-chan, I am glad you came. Is it because of my offer from earlier?" She stood up and nodded. Haru motioned for her to follow she couldn't help but look at his well defined upper body, but when he turned away to go down the hall she noticed a similar seal on his back but with a number five on it.

When they arrived to what looked like a spare bedroom Haru told her to turn around and take off her shirt. Sakura looked at him in disbelief but Haru quickly said "I need to put it somewhere no one will see it and your shoulder is perfect."

As she removed her shirt Haru drew a number one in the middle of the paper seal. With a chakra infused palm he slammed the paper seal on her shoulder. He caught her and laid her in the bed so she could sleep.

Haru quietly left the room only to see Naruto standing there. "Is that all of them?" Naruto asked.

Haru nodded and moved to go to his bedroom across the hall. Tomorrow was about to be really funny.

Please let me know what you think of this chap.

Kaze=wind

yaiba=blade

Kasai=fire


End file.
